Xelk
Introduction The first thing one should know about Xelk is that Xelk is not his real name. His real name was James Black, but after his sudden death in a car accident James became a hollow. As a hollow he did unspeakable things, but he was eventually slain by a Shinigami and sent to soul society. Memories of his deeds as a hollow hunted him for a time and as a result James decided to abandon his real name and tak on a new one. That name is Xelk. Unfortunately for Xelk he was assigned to the worst district in Soul Society. The young man ended up in Zaraki where he was forced to fight against others in order to survive. To put Xelk's story in simple terms, those who stare into the abyss soon discover that the abyss stares back into them as well. Appearance Xelk stands five feet and ten inches and weighs a hefty two hundred and eight five pounds. As one would expect Xelk has a lot of fat on him, but it does not make up the entirety of his weight. Xelk has a well tone chest, shoulders, arms, and back muscles. When he was alive he toned up these muscles to defect peoples eyes from his wide belly and to increase his personal strength. He also has very meaty legs and despite being so big he can actual move. The best way to describe him would be the figure of a NFL fullback. Xelk is of African American decent and as a result he has dark brown skin and a wide nose. His face is covered with a black beard that is neatly trimmed, but his head is devoid of all hair. When Xelk is out and about he wears a set of heavy thick metal armor. The armor was forged from him stealing up almost all the metal pots in the district and getting his blacksmith friend to melt it down into steel. It is thick and bulky and protects every part of his body with the exception of his face. The design is similar to what one would see in a role playing game rather than actual midevil armor. This is due to Xelk's own personal taste and his friend lack of skill. In the end Xelk gained a sturdy piece of steel that would deflect most incoming attacks, but a good bit of extra weight. However the warrior did not complain as it offered a good way to train his body physically. When he is not wearing armor Xelk can be seen wearing black shades and a Japanese robe suited for the area. He gets most of his clothing from a old lady who stays in The Rice,She is the tailor for his entire gang and as a result he actually pays her. Personality Xelk is a fairly serious guy. He is not all duty and glory, but he is not willy nilly either. The best way to put it is that he leans toward the serious side, but is still far enough toward mellow that he can count. Xelk can forgive people for wronging him even without seeking vengeance. However that statement is only viable when the wrong is small. If somebody steals a sandwich from him Xelk will give chase, but probably will give up and simply get another one. However if somebody steals a sandwich from him every day he is more than likely to take it more to the extreme. However if somebody hurts his friends, or somebody living in The Rice, then Xelk is more than likely going to be out for blood. Xelk's motto has always been a eye for a eye, thought it is not used in the context that most people use it. Xelk prefers to do things in equal value. He does not want to kill a man for stepping on his shoe. Instead Xelk will just return the favor and go about his business. The only time Xelk engages in disproportionate retribution is when somebody from The Rice has been severely injured or killed because of somebody eases actions. Essentially Pax Romana, everything that opposes him dies. Despite his strong connection to The Rice and the people who live in the small area Xelk's ultimate goal has nothing to do with them. He sees The Rice as his community and family, but for himself he desires to reach the height of strength. As a boy Xelk grew up watching television shows about hero and warriors all striving to reach the ultimate level of power. Man of shonen manga swayed him to seek the path of power for the sake of power itself. However in the human world that idea or that path was not there. Humans could only be so strong and reaching this dreamed state of superhuman level was not possible. However after he died Xelk soon began to realize that this was in fact possible. He could climb the scales of power to levels unheard of. During his time in Zaraki he heard rumors of a man who once roamed the region. Kenpachi, a powerful warrior who had power beyond that of a normal man. Xelk strives to be that strong, to reach that height. As a result Xelk began to push himself to become stronger. Protecting the people he cares about was merely a bonus. When it comes to personal combat Xelk prefers to leave his enemies alive. Note the word his in that sentence. If a person becomes a enemy of The Rice, then Xelk will kill them without a second thought. He can afford to have people hate and come back to try and fight him again, but he can not afford to have people gang up to try and take down his home. The Rice is only maintained by a general fear of the place. If people loss there fear of the warrior guarding it then everything could be lost. A beaten opponent who has lost there pride can gather up forces to try and take the place or worst they could get other beaten opponents together and come back in force. If you threaten The Rice, death is the only option. Powers and Abilities Xelk, as we all know, is not a Shinigami. This means that he does not have a zanpakuto. Instead Xelk fights with weapons made out of metal found in the region he lives and forged by the local blacksmith. Another thing that should be noted about Xelk is that he has had no formal training on how to fight. His entire fighting style is based off the countless brawls he had in the streets with other members of Zaraki. This means he lacks the basics that others have to fall back onto as a advantage, but gains the boost to unpredictability. Despite Xelk's image showing him with a large greatsword Xelk does not fight with that kind of weapon. Instead Xelk fights with a war axe forged from steel used in buildings, pots, knives, and other meal objects he can get his hands on. Xelk's weapon of choice, his Tomahawk, is based off a more modern design but has had its thickness and length slightly altered to allow it to be usable in a battle between spirits. The fearsome war axe is also used in conjunction with Xelk's tower shield, which matches the one used in the image. The shield is used to ward off enemy attacks and is sometimes used as a blunt tool of destruction. From ramming it into people, doors, and buildings or to simply blocking attacks Xelk's tower shield has saved his bottom more than he can remember. Before he even got his armor he had his tower shield. When Xelk fights he does not depend on speed, but rather on his defense and proper timing. Xelk strikes only when he sees a opening or as a means to cause his opponent to loss ground. He is not reckless, but that does not mean he won't go on the offense. When Xelk first arrived he nearly got himself gutted by charging forward like a fool. He learned and adapted and thus he gained the style of fighting he uses to this day. History Xelk's history is a short one. He was born and raised in the human world like any other human. However things took a turn for the worse when he was hit by a drunk drive at the age of twenty. The car was moving so fast that the impact killed him instantly. When Xelk realized that he was dead he angery, enraged, and down rick ticked. These negative emotions and the fact that he remained in the human world for too long caused Xelk to become a hollow. As a hollow Xelk went around eating any and everybody in sight. He did not care about the strength or the power of the soul, but rather ate them all and gained power through attrition. The beast he formed took the shape of a Minotaur and was one of the most fearsome creatures Toyotomi Hideyori had ever faced. Despite the odds the Shinigami won and defeated Xelk purifying his soul. Once Xelk arrived in Soul Society he was assigned to Zaraki one of the worst districts. It was here that Xelk had chosen his new name and began to live out his life. For three years he spent his time fighting against those who would kill him for a profit and protecting the people he loved. In that time he lost a lot of good friends and received a lot of injuries. Over time Xelk had found himself staring into the abyss and the abyss was staring back into him. Xelk's entire mentality began to chance little by little as he began to turn back into the beast he once was. At one point Xelk began to fight for the enjoyment of the fight. He began to desire strength just for the purpose of having it. This mind set of gaining power for the purpose of power was not new to Xelk. It was not like he was changing to a completely different person, but rather having his more primal portions of his personality amplified by the violence. When Xelk was alive he would go to the gym and lift weights despite not being in competition. He would strive to become stronger just to be strong and work harder just so he can push over to the next horizon. As he fought in Zaraki this came out more. He would fight with people for the purpose of becoming better at fighting or simply to become the stronger fighter. Category:Male Category:Rukongai Resident Category:Former Hollow Category:Main Character Category:LordNoodleXIV